


Don't go baking my heart

by Fandraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, M/M, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Atsumu in Love, Multi, No Volleyball, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Supportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandraws/pseuds/Fandraws
Summary: Out of Everyone that goes to the Karasuno Bakery 21 year old Hinata shouyou has his eyes on just one...who? Miya Atsumu of course!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 11





	Don't go baking my heart

Hinata's P.O.V.

There he was...Miya Atsumu...My heart raced my face became as red as a tomato. 'Calm down shouyou!' I thought to my self. "Flustered again?" Kageyama teased. "Oh shut up." I shot at Kageyama. "Kageyama is right you've been acting strange," Yamaguchi replied while putting in what the next batch of cookies will be in the oven. I blushed even harder and turned my head, "Whatever..."

A couple of minutes later.

'He's still there...is he waiting for someone to take his order?' I thought. Then all of a sudden he stood up "Finally, you're here Samu." Atsumu turned to greet someone who for some reason looked just like him but wearing a Grey or Blueish sweater and jeans with a rather swampy color His face looked just like Atsumu's but more tired and not as happy other than that I'd say they're twins.

I watched as they sat down at a table for two and talked about business and many different companies I've never heard of, he's out of my league... I know it, why won't this feeling go away?

"Hinata are you okay??" Yachi asked. "What do you mean???" I replied. "You seem to be...focused on one of our customers and..." Yachi was rudely cut off by jerkyshima's laughing. "You guys are so oblivious," He chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Kageyama asked angrily.  
"Well, any normal person would've realized he's got a crush that customer," Tsukishima said. I blushed furiously. "OooOOooH~ I get now" Yamaguchi teased. "Shut up you two!" I shouted and got back to work. 

I looked around if I needed to take anyone else's order then all of a sudden I heard his voice...  
"Hey scrub with the orange hair!" someone called. That voice...it was his no doubt, it was Miya Atsumu's it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest 'breathe shouyou just breathe...' I walked over and kindly asked, "Do you need anything?"  
"Yeah, I would like Cinnamon bun and Coffee," Atsumu told me. "I would like a coffee cake and some tea," The other one whom Atsumu called Samu. Input their orders on the Ipad that was given to workers for well...Inputting orders.

Atsumu's Order

-Cinnamon bun  
-Coffee

Samu's Order

-Coffee Cake  
-Tea

"Alright, will that be all?" I asked. "Yeah, thanks, Shou." Atsumu smiled. I felt my heart stop. I couldn't believe it Atsumu remembers me he called me Shou, The nickname he gave me back then, I walked to the kitchen in disbelief. 

"Hey, Hinata are you okay?" Kageyama asked. "I need a minute..." My heart fluttered. "Hey, Kageyama could you do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure," Kageyama replied. "Keep me away from that table," I said. "The one with the blonde and grey-haired guys?" Kageyama questioned. "Yes, for the sake of my heart," I said. "Is it that big of a deal?" Daichi asked while reading the order for Atsumu and Samu's meal and then handing it to suga. "Daichi has point y' know," Nishinoya said while making the finishing touches on a slice of cake. "Listen, I just want to stay as from that table as possible..." I responded. "Fine, but you're locking up the shop," Tanaka replied while making the finishing touches on the cookies. "Whatever..." I said. I knew that if I interacted with Atsumu one more time my heart might explode. 

Later that day

"Bye, Hinata," Kageyama said closing the bakery door followed by a jingle. I was about to go home until My boss, keishin Ukai reminded me that I was the one who needed to lock up. Juuuuuuust great, now I need to clean off this counter all because of some stupid crush from high school.

Jingle jingle  
"Sorry, we're cl-" my heart stopped for a second...it was him...it was Atsumu...but at this hour?! Our eyes met and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever, no one else just me and Atsumu...


End file.
